Tom and Jerry: Rugrats Go Wild
Tom and Jerry: Rugrats Go Wild ''is a upcoming 2021 American animated family comedy-adventure film. ''From the Studio that Brought you Rugrats Go Wild, Tom and Jerry: Back to OZ, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. The film is produced by Turner Entertainment, Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Animation, Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Hanna Barbera, and Klasky Csupo and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment and Paramount Home Entertainment. Summary: Plot: The story begins with the Rugrats and Tom and Jerry & Friends in the backyard of Tommy's house. Tom Cat is in the house taking a cat nap. Meanwhile outside the house Jerry Mouse in his yellow swim trunks and his girlfriend Judy Mouse in her blue bathing suit and see her buttocks are sunbathing in the sun together. Tuffy Mouse in his white inflatable waterproof diaper and his girlfriend Lucy Mouse in her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper are swimming in the inflatable baby pool. Tuffy is floating in the water wearing his inflatable waterproof diaper filled with inflated air and see his light-grey buttocks and Lucy is also floating in the water wearing her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper filled with inflated air and see her light-brown buttocks. Tommy is imaging that his Nigel Thornberry on safari. Later Tom, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Harry, Grandpa Mouse, Quacker and the Pickles family are getting ready for their big vacation the Lipschitz cruise, Jerry went back in the Mouse hole to get Tuffy's diaper bag and Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper after being dried off for the cruise ship. The Pickles family are waiting outside the cruise to go onboard with Tom, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Harry, Grandpa Mouse, Geraldine, Quacker, and the Mouse Queen and her troops, Red, Toodles Galore, Spike & Tyke, Droopy & Dripple. Suddenly the ship is moving, but the Pickles and Tom and Jerry & Friends are running too late. Captain Stu was on a boat called the S.S. Nancy, but the Pickles was looking angry at Didi Pickles, On the boat Tuffy and Lucy is with the other babies, but Tom, Jerry, Harry, Grandpa Mouse, and Quacker is with Didi, Geraldine, Kira, Betty, Howard, Chas, Charlotte, Drew, Red, Toodles Galore, and the Mouse Queen and her troops-blue-uniformed soldiers, Butch, Droopy & Dripple, Spike & Tyke. But Tom and Jerry's friend and the Pickles was looking angry at Captain Stu and Kira was sick. In the weather the boat was moving very funny, but Jerry is getting his nephew, Tuffy in the horrible rain and thunderstorms, The pickles and Tom and Jerry's friends is angry at Captain Stu in the life boats. Tuffy's diaper gets wet. On the Island Jerry changes Tuffy's diaper. On the beach Tom gets changed into his red swim trunks and Jerry gets changed into his yellow swim trunks and Judy gets changed into her blue bathing suit and see her buttocks and Jerry helps Tuffy get changed into his white inflatable waterproof diaper and Lucy gets changed into her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and Harry gets changed into his red trunks and Quacker gets changed into his green swim trunks and Toodles Galore gets changed into her pink bathing suit and see her buttocks and The Mouse Queen gets changed into her blue bathing suit and see her buttocks and Troops gets changed into his blue swim trunks. Meanwhile Angelica meets Debbie on the beach. In the jungle Tom, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Harry, Grandpa Mouse, Quacker, Toodles Galore and the Mouse Queen and her troops and Tommy, Dil and the babies start their adventure searching for Nigel Thornberry. Meanwhile Eliza and Darwin meets Spike (voiced by Bruce Willis) and his wife Fifi the poodle (voiced by Kristin Chenoweth) in the jungle. In the jungle Tom and Jerry & Friends, Tommy, Dil and the babies meet Nigel Thornberry after he got hit on the head by a coconut. At the end Tom and Jerry & Friends, the Rugrats and Pickles family, and the Wild Thornberry's are all taking a summer vacation on the Lipschitz cruise having a get time all together. Toodles kisses Tom to fall in love, Judy kisses Jerry to fall in love, Baby Lucy kisses Baby Tuffy to fall in love and see his light-grey buttocks under his white inflatable waterproof diaper, and Fifi kisses her husband Spike. Characters: * Tom Cat - A blue-grey cat. In this movie, he is Tommy's and Dil's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy in the Wild. * Jerry Mouse - A brown mouse. In this movie, he is Tommy's and Dil's pet mouse along together with Tom and he's holding Baby Tuffy in Jerry's arms in the Wild. * Judy Mouse - A beautiful female light-grey mouse in a blue bathing suit and see her buttocks, who is Jerry's girlfriend/love-interest/always looking at her buttocks, who is Jerry's girlfriend, Tuffy's friend and a good friend of Uncle Harry and Quacker. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, Jerry's Nephew and son, Tom's friend and a good friend of Dil Pickles in the Wild. * Lucy Mouse - A young baby beautiful female light-brown, purple diaper-wearing mouse, Tuffy's girlfriend/love-interest/always looking at her buttocks, Grandpa Mouse's granddaughter in the Wild. * Grandpa Mouse - A old male light-brown mouse, who is Tuffy and Lucy's grandfather, Jerry's father, Uncle Harry's old brother and a good friend of Judy Mouse and Tom Cat in the Wild. * Uncle Harry - A vacationing brown mouse who wears a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flower patterns. He is Jerry, Geraldine and Tuffy's uncle, Quacker's friend, Tom's boss. In this movie, he changed into his red swim trunks for swimming with Tom, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Toodles, and the Mouse Queen and her troops and the Pickles in the Wild. * Quacker (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): A little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy. In the film, Quacker goes on the big vacation with Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and the Pickles. * Tommy Pickles - A young baby pickles with blue shirt and Diaper, who is Didi and Stu's son, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend in the Wild. * Dil Pickles - A young baby brother pickles with Tommy Pickles. * Chuckie Finster - A brother boy; he talk to Tommy and Dil and his pet, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy in the Wild. * Kimi Finster - A young girl who is Chuckie's sister in the Wild. * Phil DeVille - A twin boy with Lil in the Wild. * Lil DeVille - A twin girl with Phil in the Wild. * Angelica Pickles - A spoiled and selfish young girl and she talks to Tommy and Dil, Tom, Jerry and his baby nephew Tuffy in the Wild. * Toodles Galore - A beautiful white cat and Tom's girlfriend in the Wild. * Susie Carmichael- A black and brown young girl, she talks to Angelica, Tom, Tommy, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Quacker, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil in the Wild. * The Mouse Queen- A light-grey mouse in a blue dress and yellow crown, who is Jerry Mouse's love-interest in the Wild with her troops, Tuffy, and Tom. * Didi Pickles - A mother pickles with Tommy, Dil, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy in the Wild. * Stu Pickles - A big brother pickles with Didi, Tommy, Dil, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy in the Wild. * Geraldine - A female brown mouse with a sky-blue dress, darker blue shoes and short black hair, who is Tuffy's mother, Jerry's sister, Uncle Harry's niece, and Quacker's friend. In this movie, she is Didi's pet female mouse in the wild. * Troops - The Mouse Queen's blue-uniformed soldiers in the in the Wild with Jerry and Baby Tuffy. * Grandpa Lou Pickles - A Grandpa works with Dil, Didi, Tommy, Stu, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy in the Wild. * Chas Pickles - Chuckie's Dad. * Betty DeVille - A mom and her Two twins and Howard DeVille. * Howard DeVille- A dad and his Two twins and Betty DeVille. * Kira Finster - she works with Kimi and her brother Chuckie and Chas in the Wild. * Charlotte Pickles - Angelica's Mom. * Drew Pickles - Angelica's Dad and Stu's brother. * Spike - Tommy and Dil's pet dog, Fifi's husband, and dislike Tom, Jerry and Tuffy in the Wild. * Fifi - Chuckie's and Kimi's pet dog and Spike's wife in the Wild * Butch - Droopy Dog's co-star in the Wild. * Droopy - A droopy but noble bulldog; In this movie, he help's with Kira Watanabe in the Wild. * Dripple - Droopy Dog's son in the Wild. * Spike - Gruff but just bulldog. In this movie, who goes in the Wild with his son Tyke. * Tyke - Spike's son. In this movie, who goes in the Wild with his father Spike. * Eliza Thornberry - * Darwin Thornberry - * Nigel Thornberry - * Donnie Thornberry - * Debbie Thornberry - * Marianne Thornberry - * Toa - * Siri - the Sunda clouded leopard. * McWolf - the sly wolf. In this movie, he help's with Siri in the Wild and he trying to kill the Babies, Jerry and Tuffy * Dr. Lipschitz - Cast: * Richard Kind as Tom * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Sam Kwasman as Quacker * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Tara Strong as Dil Pickles, Lucy Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy, Phil, Lil and Betty DeVille * Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster * Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Grey DeLisle as Toodles Galore * Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael, Judy Mouse * Jennifer Hale as Didi Pickles * Ellen Kennedy as Geraldine * Amy Pemberton as The Mouse Queen * Jeff Bennett as Stu Pickles, Troops * Phil LaMarr as Spike * Brianne Siddall as Tyke * Billy West as Grandpa Lou Pickles, Butch, Droopy and Dripple * Michael Bell as Drew Pickles, Chas Finster * Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille * Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles * Bruce Willis as Spike (talking voice) * Kristin Chenoweth as Fifi (talking voice) * Ethan Phillips as Toa * Chrissie Hynde as Siri * Frank Welker as McWolf * Jim Cummings as Dr. Lipschitz, Grandpa Mouse The Wild Thornberrys: * Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry * Tom Kane as Darwin Thornberry * Tim Curry as Nigel Thornberry * Flea as Donnie Thornberry * Danielle Harris as Debbie Thornberry * Jodi Carlisle as Marianne Thornberry Quotes: {Tom, Jerry, Baby Tuffy, Quacker, Judy, Baby Lucy, Toodles Galore, Red, Spike & Tyke, Butch, Droopy & Dripple and the Pickles family was looking angry at Stu in the life boat by the storm} * Tom: Spike. You just revealed the babies to a sly leopard and a cunning wolf. * Spike: Me and my big mouth. * Eliza; We all mess up now and then. * Darwin: Yep. Which is more important is finding them. * Betty DeVille; This is my tribe. I lead. * Droopy: Some leader. Your 'leadership' endangered the group. Poisonous mushrooms. Sharks. Carnivorous plants. A leopard. A wolf. And the stampede you caused. Oh. And the sinking. The ship crash wasn't Stu's fault. It was you. You caused it with your anger. * Didi: YOU LIED TO US, BETTY! * Spike; I knew it. You trecherous ape! * Droopy: From now on, Stu leads. Spike. Lock her up. * Spike; Gladly. * Lil: My mum a betrayer? * Elisza: Pride can blind people. * Tommy: Why is your dad.. * Eliza: The bump. He lost his memroeis. The coconut did this. Oh. * Jerry: Oh. * Tommy: This is all my fault. I was too eager.. * Eliza: We all mess up. I know. * Tommy; Thank you for believing in me. * Eliza: Thank you for believing in me and my dad. (they hug) * Droopy; Well done Spike. I knew you could do it. Trivia: * Jeff Glen Bennett replaces the late Jack Riley because of Riley’s death on August 19th 2016. * Fifi originally wasn't in Rugrats Go Wild, but in ''Tom and Jerry: Rugrats Go Wild ''she gets her appearances. * Kristin Chenoweth will be doing the talking voice of Fifi in this movie. * Suggested Running Times: 82 Minutes (NTSC), 79 Minutes (PAL). * Rated G: for Everyone All Ages. * Tom and Jerry wears their swim trunks as they did in Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest. * Tom wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Jerry wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Judy wears a blue bathing suit and see her grey-buttocks under her blue bathing suit and tail for swimming. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Lucy wears a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her light-brown buttocks under her inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Lucy's white inflatable waterproof diaper does the something as Tuffy's does, Lucy also wears it when she wears her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu, Both her bathing suit with tutu and inflatable waterproof diaper both inflatate some air at the same time. * Uncle Harry wears red swim trunks for swimming. * Quacker wears green swim trunks for swimming. * The Mouse Queen wears a blue bathing suit and see her buttocks for swimming. * Toodles Galore wears a pink bathing suit and see her buttocks for swimming. Release: * Digital HD on June 1, 2021 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on June 15, 2021. Songs: * "Tom and Jerry Theme Song" - Played By Scott Bradley * "Message in a Bottle" - American Hi-Fi * "Big Bad Cat" - Bruce Willis * "She's on Fire" - Train * "Island Princess" - Chyrel chase and Cree summer * "Lizard Love" - Aerosmith * "Ready to Roll" - Flashlight Brown * "The Morning After" - Cheryl Chase, Cree Summer * "Atomic Dog" - George Clinton * "Dresses and Shoes (Precious & Few)" - Cheryl Chase, Cree Summer * "Should I Stay or Should I Go" - Clash * "Lust for Life" - Bruce Willis * "Phil's Diapey's Hanging Low" - Tim Curry * "It's a Jungle Out Here" - The Rugrats (expect for Chuckie ever since he's playing video games) * "Changing Faces" - E.G. Daily * "Frustrated Unnoticed" - Damone * "Holiday" - Nobody's Angel * "Get Loose" - The D4 * "True to Myself" - Ziggy Marley * "Island in The Sun" - Weeze * "Better Beware" - Lisa Marie Presley Gallery: Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Paramount Pictures.png NickelodeonMoviesOnScreenLogo2019.png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Paramount-logo-viacom-1.png Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Rugrats Category:Crossovers Category:2021 films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Crossover Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation